Tetaplah hidup
by renulaw kuroliet
Summary: Sakura adalah wanita yang penuh misteri, ia telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Saat ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, datang seseorang yang mengatakan dirinya Shinigami. Namun, perlahan-lahan semuanya makin jelas, mengapa nyawanya yang sudah berkali-kali hilang, kembali lagi keraganya... Terus ikuti chapter-chapter selanjutnya... hingga semua misteri terungkap.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tetaplah Hidup : Renulaw Kuroliet**

**Warning : Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, ke-OOC an karakter, AU, alur yang loncat-loncat, Typo bertebaran. Pov yang mebingungkan. Banyak adegan lebay dan berbahaya untuk ditiru.**

**Reted : T+**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Oh iya… satu lagi pesanku "don't like, don't read, karena bisa menyebabkan ****keinginan nge-flame****"**

'**mind' "speak"**

**RnR ocey…**

**Tetaplah Hidup**

Angin malam masuk melewati celah jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat, jauh didalam kamar tersebut terdapat seseorang dengan nafas memburu mencoba mencari kesadaran.

"Tidaaakkkk!" ucapnya ketika baru membuka mata.

Huh…hah…huh… begitulah suara nafas yang ia keluarkan, teratur namun memburu. Basah… ya basah seluruh permukaan kulit putih bak porselennya basah, seakan dinginnya angin malam yang baru saja menerobos tidak bisa mengahapus peluh yang sudah membanjiri badan mungilnya.

"Cih! Sial" umpatnya, "Mimpi itu lagi" lanjutnya dengan nada pelan. Diturunkan kaki jenjangnya, melangkah dengan gontai, tak lupa tangan lentiknya mengobrak-abrik kotak penyimpanan obat.

"Sial" umpatnya lagi, dengan tidak sabar ia menjatuhkan semua obat yang telah tersusun rapi, ia lempar kotak itu hingga membanting pintu "bruak!" lalu terdengarlah bunyi keras yang mengganggu tidur setiap orang disekitar, mengapa dibilang mengganggu tidur itu dikarenakan lihat saja saat ini baru memasuki pukul 3 pagi.

"ini dia!" seringai lemah menghiasi wajah tirusnya. Langsung saja ia minum 2 tablet penenang tanpa setetes air putih pun.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya…" ucapnya entah pada siapa, ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar apartemen.

Dengan tatapan mata sayu ia keluar tanpa menutup pintu apartemennya terlebih dahulu. Terus ia langkahi anak tangga. Namun sepertinya bukan lantai bawah yang ia tuju, melainkan atap apertemen berlantai 5 ini.

Terus ia pijaki satu persatu anak tangga, terlihat tatapan matanya kosong, tak ada kilatan emosi apapun disana selain kehampaan dan penderitaan. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai dilantai teratas, dibuka perlahan-lahan pintu berkarat yang membatasi anak tangga dan lantai teratas.

"itu dia…" ucapnya serak sambil menuju pembatas pagar atas atap apartemen.

Perlahan-lahan ia lepas sepatu lusuhnya, ia buka jaket yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, angin malam langsung berlomba menabrak permukaan kulit putihnya sehingga menciptakan dingin yang bisa menyayat setiap inci kulit.

Ia naikkan perlahan satu kaki ke atas pagar pembatas, hingga ia naikkan kaki yang satu lagi. Tepat setelah kedua kakinya menginjak pagar pembatas, ia rentangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Selamat tinggal… dunia…" ucapnya sambil melompat dari pagar pembatas, gaya tarik gravitasi langsung menyedot tubuh mungil yang telah pasrah meluncur kebawah. Perlahan-lahan mata emerald nan indahnya menutup, sambil bergumam pelan "Terimakasih Kami-sama"

…gelap…..

….dingin…...

_**Sakura PoV**_

Hah… huh… hah…. Derup nafas menderapku, kurasakan badan sekelilingku tertimpa angin, angin yang sangat dingin. Perlahan-lahan kucoba membuka kelopak mataku yang masih tertutup.

Sedikit, sedikit sekali kulihat cahaya… apakah itu surga ataukah neraka? Hingga akhirnya emeraldku benar-benar terbelalak. 'apa ini? Kenapa aku masih berada disini?' fikirku bingung.

'bukankah aku sudah loncat kesana?' ucapku sambil melihat kebawah, kulirik sekeliling untuk memastikan. 'benar, ini aku! Aku masih berada diatas apartemen tapi kenapa aku bisa kembali lagi kesini?' fikirku masih berkecamuk.

"haha haha haha" tawaku keras sambil menahan geli diperutku. "Kami-sama apa kau mendengarku? Hah!" teriakku dengan suara parau. "Aku tidak butuh kesempatan kedua-mu itu, yang ku inginkan MATI, jadi jangan repot-repot dan…"

Ucapku terputus dengan langkah kakiku yang telah jatuh kebawah. Kali ini terdengar suara angin kencang menerpa gendang telingaku, sebelum kututup mataku untuk terakhir kalinya, kusunggingkan senyumku untuk dunia ini "Maaf juga terima kasih Kami-sama"

….gelap…

….dingin…..

_**Normal PoV**_

"tinnnn…tinnnnnnnn" suara klakson telah menyadarkan sesosok semampai yang berniat bunuh diri.

Terlihat raut bingung, dan aneh di mata emerald indahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa begini Kami-sama?" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"Bahkan kau tidak mengizinkanku mati?" jeda sebentar "Atau memang Kau tak mau menerimaku? Hahaha hahha aku memang bodoh! Bunuh diri saja tidak bisa" Kali ini ucapnya dengan air mata yang telah berjatuhan.

Whus… semilir angin menerpa rambut pink nan indahnya. Sebentar tatapannya mengosong, namun ketika ia akan mencoba bunuh diri untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tiba- tiba terdengarlah suara megintrupsinya.

"Hei bodoh! Kau mau mencobanya lagi?" ucapnya dengan suara yang berat. "jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" lanjutnya dengan suara dingin.

Dengan cepat ia tengokkan kepalanya menuju arah suara tersebut, dan alangkah kagetnya yang ia lihat adalah sesosok pemuda berpakaian kimono hitam dan disekitar punggungnya terdapat sayap hitam kelam nan indah yang sedang terbuka lebar.

"Kau…K..au… siapa?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Aku? Entahlah. Menurutmu?" ucap pemuda itu acuh.

"Kau adalah… proyeksi hayalanku kan, seperti saat ini aku hanya berhayal selamat saat sedang bunuh diri kan… hahaha." Ucapnya wanita bermata emerald itu sambil tersenyum miris

"Bodoh" ucapnya sambil menatap tajam emerald indah didepannya.

"Apa?" ucapnya sambil turun dari pagar pembatas, sedikit emosi memang namun akhirnya tatapannya kembali kosong "Hah! Mungkin lain kali aku bunuh dirnya, sepertinya efek obat penenangku terlalu nyata" lanjut suara lemasnya.

"Kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi, tapi aku memang nyata" ucap pemuda itu namun kali ini sambil mendekati sosok wanita mungil tersebut. "Dan… mengapa kau tidak bisa bunuh diri? Itu karena Kami-sama belum mengizinkanmu mati" ucapnya kali ini dengan lebih berperasaan sambil menunjuk kearah langit.

"baka…" dengan intonasi mengejek wanita itu meninggalkan sosok bersayap hitam, terus turun kebawah menuruni anak tangga kembali menuju ke kamar apartemennya.

"hei kau akan kemana?" ucap laki-laki bersayap kelam itu, namun tak ada sautan yang berseru menanggapinya.

Tik..tok… Tik…tok suara jam dinding mengintrupsi fikiran gadis bersurai pink indah tersebut, tak ada pembicaraan, tak ada apapun. Yang ada hanya tatapan mata kosong disana.

Hingga terdengarlah suara baritone yang mengusik ketenangan tersebut "Oh… namamu Sakura ya? Nama yang cantik."

"Kau…?" ucapnya kaget, kali ini ia sukses membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar.

"iya… aku yang tadi. Di fotomu itu kau cantik sedang tersenyum" ucapnya riang sambil menunjuk foto gadis yang terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya, dan tak lupa aksen nama yang indah'Haruno Sakura'

"Berhentilah… Kumohon berhentilah! Ini hanya ilusi" ucapnya entah pada siapa sambil memegangi puncuk kepalanya.

"hei Sakura-chan aku nyata loh… namaku Naruto, ya… mungkin aku bisa dibilang shinigami yang lewat" ucapnya sambil tersenyum 5 jari.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap sepasang batu safir didepannya dalam diam, ia tidak tau lagi apakah yang ada didepannya ini adalah sesosok hal yang nyata, ia selalu percaya atau lebih tepatnya yakin, Naruto-yang-dia-bilang-namanya adalah sesuatu yang disebut ilusi.

Tik..tok…tik…tok

Sudah berjam-jam tidak ada yang berbicara, bahkan pergerakan beberapa sentipun tidak keluar dari gadis bermahkota pink yang saat ini rambutnya dalam keadaan aut-autan, mungkin berminggi-minggu ia sudah tak menyisirnya.

Jenuh akan kesunyian selama beberapa jam akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara "Hei… Sakura-chan kau tak mau mandi sekarang sudah mau siang loh… bau tau."

Masih didalam tatapan kosong Sakura menjawab sekenanya "tidak perlu"

"Oh" hanya itulah yang bisa dikeluarkan dari mulutnya, sedikit jeda lalu ia melanjutkannya kembali "Eh… Sakura-chan kau tidak makan?"

Keadaan masih sama bagi Sakura, ia pun menjawab dengan nada sama "tidak perlu"

Kemudian Naruto kembali bertanya dengan cengiran manisnya "Oh… Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bekerja atau kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

"uangku sudah menumpuk dibank" jeda "semuanya… tidak ada yang kuperlukan" kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar lebih pelan.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, ayolah lakukan sesuatu. Jangan diam saja, kau itu menyakiti nyawa dan badan pemberian Kami-sama" bentaknya emosi.

"pemberian HAH!" bentaknya lebih kasar. "Kalau begitu ambil, aku bilang suruh dia ambil milikku semuanya… hiks…semua…hiks…nya" ucapnya kali ini dengan suara parau dan diiringi isak tangis.

"Sakura…chan" ucapnya bengong, dengan tiba-tiba Sakura pergi kedapur.

"Hei…Sakura…Sakura kau mau kemana sih?"

"…." Diam, hanya diam jawabannya.

Diiringi rasa penasaran akhirnya laki-laki berkimono hitam itu mengikuti sakura yang ternyata sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Oh… kau mau makan? Pisau itu untuk memotong apa?" ucapnya bingung.

"hahaha…hahaha… ini?" Sambil menunjuk pisau ditangannya. "ya tentu saja untuk memberikan apa yang Kami-sama butuhkan" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"apa maksudmu Sakura-chan" ucapnya tambah plus bingung.

"melakukan ini"

Jleeepp…

Dengan mata yang perlahan menutup, ia melihat Naruto membelelakkan mata dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun perlahan suaranya pudar, hilang, lalu… sunyi.

….gelap…

…gelap sekali disini…...

…gelap…

"Tidaaaaaaaak" Ucapnya secara tiba-tiba. "Sial lagi-lagi mimpi itu" ucapnya sambil menuruni tempat tidur

Ia lihat tumpukan obat yang berserakan dilantai, dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya ia bergerak dengan sendirinya mencari obat penenang, ia terus mencari dan mengumpat tidak jelas.

"sial, mana dia?" hah…ha…hah… sesak, sepertinya ia sedang menahan sesak didadanya.

"ini dia" dengan senyum lemah ia langsung telan 2 tablet penenang lagi-lagi tanpa air putih yang mengiringnya.

Diam, ia hanya bisa duduk dalam diam, menatap kesekelilingnya yang kosong. 'bukankah tadi aku sudah….' Batinnya bingung. 'apakah Naruto yang menghalangiku? Tapi aku merasakan ujung tajam pisau itu menyentuh jantungku?' batinnya masih bingung.

Perlahan ia berdiri, dengan tatapan tak percaya ia lihat sebuah pisau yang tergeletak disamping tempat tidurnya. 'bersih… bahkan darah pun tak ada' batinnya sambil memegang gagang pisau tersebut.

"Hahhh… Kau mau mencobanya lagi?" ucap suara berat dibelakangnya.

Dengan sigap ia tolehkan kepalanya, lalu perlahan-lahan ia jatuhkan pisau digenggammannya.

"Kau…?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk pemuda bermata biru tersebut.

"Naruto, namaku Naruto" ucapnya cepat. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan lakukan itu…bodoh" lanjutnya.

Lemas, ia hanya bisa duduk lemas dibawah, perlahan ia jatuh terduduk kemudian ia tarik kedua lututnya lalu memeluk kencang.

"Kenapa…Kenapa Naruto?" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

**TBC *****To Be Continued***

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Tenang saja kebenaran akan semakin terlihat. **

**Jadi dimohon baca chapter selanjutnya ya…**

**Hehehe… ini salah satu cerita abal nan gajeku…**

**Dimohon para reiders yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau nge-review ceritaku ya… ya… ya… *puppy eyes no jutsu**

**Kling… Kling…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tetaplah Hidup : Renulaw Kuroliet**

**Warning : Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, ke-OOC an karakter, AU, alur yang loncat-loncat, Typo bertebaran. Pov yang mebingungkan. Banyak adegan lebay dan berbahaya untuk ditiru.**

**Reted : T+**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Oh iya… satu lagi pesanku "don't like, don't read, karena bisa menyebabkan ****keinginan nge-flame****"**

'**mind' "speak"**

**RnR ocey…**

**Tetaplah Hidup**

**-Chappy 2-**

….

"Kau…?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk pemuda bermata biru tersebut.

"Naruto, namaku Naruto" ucapnya cepat. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan lakukan itu…bodoh" lanjutnya.

Lemas, ia hanya bisa duduk lemas dibawah lantai, perlahan ia tarik kedua lututnya lalu memeluk kencang.

"Kenapa…Kenapa Naruto?"

"apanya? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mati?"

"hmn…" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"mungkin Kami-sama belum mengizinkannya. Lagi pula apakah kau tau…"

"apa…" ucapnya namun kali ini sambil menatap intens safir jernih pemuda itu.

"Hidup itu adalah anugrah"

"…." Diam sambil memandang Naruto

Sejenak semuanya sunyi. Ia tengok kearah jendela yang terdapat celah kini berwarna gelap. Ia tengok kembali kearah jam dinding, tepat menunjukkan jam 2 malam.

"ternyata aku tadi tertidur lama" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Kau itu memang sedang ngantuk, apakah kau tidak lapar, kau itu belum makan seharian?"

"tidak perlu"

Diam…

Diam, entahlah mungkin pemuda itu sudah capek menghadapi gadis keras kepala didepannya, jadi ia memilih diam dan memperhatikan gadis itu dari jarak yang lebih jauh. Terus dan terus bahkan ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu selama berjam-jam.

'dia bahkan tidak bergerak selama 2 jam, tatapannya masih kosong. HAH! Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin pemuda itu.

"Ehem… Sakura sebaiknya kau tidur saja lagi" ucapnya canggung.

"tidak bisa"

"…"

Diam… lagi dan lagi, selalu kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka. Sampai akhirnya 1 jam telah lewat didalam kesunyian tersebut.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" dengan tiba-tiba Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Kebetulan lewat, tapi Sakura-chan… menurut arsipku kau itu manusia cerdas loh…" ucapnya menggantung.

"lalu?"

"ehem…ehem… kenapa kau jadi begini?" ucapnya penasaran.

"bukankah kau tinggal baca arsipku, kenapa Kami-sama membuatku begini"

"hei… jangan menyalahkannya. Kami-sama itu pasti punya jalan terbaik untukmu" ucapnya emosi.

"Berhentilah menggangngu hidupku, dan cepat pergi" bentak Sakura dengan kasar.

Naruto hanya diam dan terus menatap emerald didepannya. Safir tajam menatap tepat menuju Emerald kosong milik Sakura.

"pergi ya…tapi sayang aku masih ingin bersamamu…" ucapnya pelan namun terdengar ketulusan mengalir disuara baritone pemuda berambut blonde tersebut.

"…."

Sesaat Sakura terbengong hingga akhirnya ia sadar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar "Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi"

….Blam…

Terdengar pintu dibanting keras. Sesosok wanita bersurai pink berantakkan keluar apartemen tanpa sepatu ataupun jaket tebal, dimatanya hanya ada kekosongan seakan ia tidak melihat ataupun disekitar dan juga tidak bisa merasakan cuaca dingin dipagi hari buta.

Ya.. pagi hari buta, karena saat ini jam baru menunjukkan 5 pagi tepat, dan belum banyak orang berlalu lalang. Ia terus berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling ia terus melangkahkan kakinya yang kini kian memerah terkena angin pagi.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus pelan yang menghadirkan sesosok pria disampingnya.

"Hoi, sakura-chan. Kau mau kemana sih?" ucap sesosok pria dengan aksen sayap hitam itu. Tidak merasa dipedulikan ia mencobanya lagi, namun kali ini dengan menyentuh tangan mungil disampingnya… Whus…

Sejenak Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menengok kearah Naruto "Pergi, aku mau pergi! Hahaha lagipula kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku Shini~gami" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup jauh Sakura telah sampai menuju tempat tujuannya, ya tujuannya adalah perlintasan kereta.

Teng…tong…teng… tong. Terdengar suara pembatas jalan kereta ditutup. Itu membuktikan sebentar lagi kereta akan menyebrang. Disekitar sudah banyak orang yang mengumpul disepanjang jalur kereta untuk menyebrangi lintasan kereta tersebut.

Begitu ramenya orang-orang diperlintasan ini namun tidak ada yang terkejut melihat Naruto terbang disamping Sakura. 'Jadi sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melihat Naruto seperti aku, berarti Naruto memang hanyalah khayalanku saja' batin Sakura sambil sesekali melirik sesosok pria berkimono dan bersayap hitam.

Teng-teng suara kereta mulai mendekat, bahkan saat ini ujung kepala kereta dengan kecepatan tinggi sudah terlihat.

_**Sakura PoV**_

Dengan mata tertutup kuyakinkan langkahku kedepan menuju perlintasan kereta, lalu yang kudengar adalah teriakkan orang orang dibelakangku meneriakiku agar menjauh bahkan ada sesosok tangan yang menarik bajuku hingga robek, namun dengan bersikeras aku tetap berdiri diperlintasan.

"Sakura…Sakura-chan apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menyingkir" ucapan Narutolah yang paling kencang kudengar, hahaha pasti ia meneriaki tepat disampingku. Tapi maaf ya naruto, aku kan sudah bilang kalau,

"_aku mau pergi_"

….Sakura…..

…Sakura…

…hei Sakuraaaaaa….

Teng… tong….. whusz…..Suara jeritan memilukkan telingalah yang terakhir kudengar, Lalu kurasa sekelebat angin pun menghampiriku.

….….gelap….…

…...….gelap….…...

"Bangun bodoh!" teriak Naruto tepat disamping telingaku.

Sontak langsung kubuka mataku lebar-lebar dan yang terlihat adalah keadaannya sama seperti sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju perlintasan kereta.

Teng-teng… dengan secepat kilat kereta menuju Tokyo melesat kencang dihadapanku, akhirnya pembatas yang menutupi perlintasan terbuka, berhamburanlah orang-orang yang akan menyebrang.

Seakan masih terhipnotis tak percaya, Sakura terus diam dan bengong 'Tadi… apakah aku berhalusinasi lagi?' ucapnya didalam hati.

"Bodoh! Jika kau berfikir itu halusinasi itu salah, terimalah Sakura-chan ini kenyataan." Ucap Naruto dengan kilat mata tajam.

"Lalu, jika ini memang kenyataan memangnya kenapa hah!" teriakku keras yang membuat sekeliling orang menganggapku gila, karena berteriak sendiri.

"itu karena…" jeda sebentar "Kami-sama punya kehendak lain terhadapmu, pasti…pasti Kami-sama punya jalan terbaik untukmu" lanjutnya dengan suara datar.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam, satetes… dua tetes Kristal yang ia tahan akhirnya terjatuh juga.

"Jalan terbaik? Hahahaha… apa maksudmu hah? Idiot…" ucapnya kesal sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

Tujuanku hanya satu, sepi… dimana tempat sepi itu?. Rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali. Pulang kerumah? Hahaha maksudku apartemen, aku lupa akukan sudah tidak punya tempat pulang.

Terus terseok-seok kulangkakkan kakiku menuju ke apartemen, jaraknya cukup jauh, kulirik dengan ekor mataku Naruto masih setia terbang disisi kananku. Namun sepertinya ia sedang marah.

"Mengapa kau mau mati?" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Sejenak aku ingin tertawa, padahal ia mengatakan bahwa ia shinigami, jadi buat apa bertanya mengapa orang mau mati? Dasar aneh.

"ingin saja…" ucapku pelan, sambil tersenyum hambar.

"aneh… padahal semenjak aku menjadi shinigami, semuanya ingin hidup. Kenapa kau mau mati?" ucapnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearahku.

"aku capek…" ucapku lemas, sambil terus jalan mendahului shinigami cerewet itu.

"Sakura… Sakura-chan tunggu aku" ucapnya dengan aksen yang seperti anak kecil.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 1 jam akhirnya aku sampai didepan apartemen, yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Banyak penghuni lain melihatku dengan iba, sungguh aku benci diperhatikan seperti itu jika mereka tidak bisa membantu apapun kepadaku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai 3. Aku memilih lewat tangga daripada lift itu, ya… sejujurnya aku benci ruang sempit yang bernama lift atau bisa dibilang aku terkena cloustropobia.

Tap…tap… langkah kakiku menggema disekitar anak tangga, Naruto yang berada disampingku entah mengapa dari tadi tersenyum kearahku. Terus saja kuabaikan dan mengganggapnya tak ada itu adalah yang terbaik saat ini.

Akhirnya sampai juga dilantai tiga, kulewati lorong beraksen emas coklat ini sampai tepat berada dikamar bernomor 21. Sejenak aku berhenti didepan pintu, kupegang gagang putih ini, bukan… bukan karena lupa bawa kunci karena memang pintu ini tak pernah aku kunci. Tapi aku berhenti karena memang aku…

Hah!…Kubuang nafasku, lelah rasanya. Kutundukkan kepalaku, sejenak dahiku menyentuh pintu. "tes…tes.." air mata sial ini lagi-lagi berjatuhan! Sial…sial

Kutarik pintu ini sekuat tenaga dan langsung kubanting secara kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras "Brakk!" aku tak peduli lagi jika ada yang marah akan kelakuanku… karena memang 'untuk apakah sekarang aku hidup didunia ini?'

Diam…

Sunyi….

Gelap….

"Kenapa kau benci hidup, bukankah hidup itu indah?" ucapnya lagi, ucap seorang pria yang entah dia itu apa. Lagi-lagi ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Lelah, hidup itu melelahkan…." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

Sedikit jeda lalu kulanjutkan kembali "Apakah kau pernah merasa bahwa dirimu sendirian didunia terkutuk ini? Pernahkah kau merasa sangat ingin bertemu dengan seseorang namun tak bisa? Hah! Pernah…kah…" ucapku terputus ketika kutengok ia sedang berlinang air mata.

Cukup pelan namun aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas "Tentu saja, dan Kau pikir kematian adalah jalan terbaik?"

"…." Diam, seakan semuanya membisu.

"Hidup adalah anugrah" ucapnya langsung berganti dengan senyum secerah matahari.

'hidup adalah anugrah?' tanyaku bingung

Seakan dunia berhenti berdetak, bahkan jantungku hampir juga berhenti. Rasanya aneh… hangat… kata-kata pemuda ini… rasanya hangat.

"…" diam terus diam sambil menundukkan kepalaku, terus berfikir tidak ada jawabannya juga. Aku bingung saat ini, benar-benar bingung.

"Lalu… Naruto aku harus bagaimana?" ucapku masih sambil menunduk.

"Hidup, terus hidup"

"Hidup?"

"iya… terus lah hidup"

Seakan ada matahari yang menyinari wajahku ini, didepan mataku yang kulihat bukanlah seorang shinigami yang namun mungkin malaikatlah yang Kami-sama kirimkan buatku.

Ya… mungkin saja…

"Arigatou… Naruto"

_**Normal PoV**_

Setelah berjam-jam Sakura berdiam diri dan berfikir, akhirnya ia bangkit sambil tersenyum. Ia lirik kesekeliling lalu tertawa pelan, bahkan Naruto hampir menganggapnya benar-benar gila. Setelah itu ia diam lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dalam diam.

Terdengar gemericik air, namun setelah itu kembali sunyi lagi.

Karena cukup lama Sakura dikamar mandi, Naruto mengintip untuk memastikan apakah Sakura baik-baik saja. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sakura mempercantik dirinya, ya…dia menggunakan baju yang benar, menyisir rambut, menggunakan sepatu, bahkan ia tersenyum cerah untuk pertama kalinya.

Walaupun kantung dimatanya tidak hilang, namun dimata Naruto wajah dan matanya adalah tetap yang tercantik, apalagi saat ia sedang tersenyum seperti saat ini. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang… seseorang yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan…

"Ano Naruto… maukah kau mengantarku makan?" ucapnya kali ini dengan surai rona merah dipipinya.

"tapi aku kan bukan manusia?" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa, asalkan kau ada, itu… sudah membuatku bahagia" seukir senyum yang telah sekian lama hilang tiba-tiba kembali lagi menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Ditengah perjalanan Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ketika banyak pria yang meliriknya bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menggodanya. Dan cukup lucu juga bisa membuat shinigami disampingnya marah… atau mungkin cemburu.

Setelah cukup lama mereka jalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Klakson dipinggir jalan yang mereka lalui, "BRAAAKK" terdengar suara seseorang jatuh tersungkur, Laki-laki itu bersimpah darah tepat didepan mata Sakura.

Sekonyong-konyong terdengar wanita muda yang menangis sambil meneriaki nama pemuda yang tertabrak tersebut. "Shikamaru… Shikamaru, jangan. Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku…" ucapnya lirih…

Diam

Gelap

"Ayah…Ayah bangun…." "maafkan Saku, Ayah"

Gelap

Diam

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Hentikan" teriakku sambil memegang kepala, hampir membuat kerubunan orang-orang itu menoleh kearahku.

Kesal diperhatikan, akhirnya ku berlari sambil menutup mata, tak ada yang kupedulikan lagi, bahkan disana sepertinya Naruto sedang meneriakiku.

'itu salahmu….'

'salahmu…Sakura….'

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" jeritku kencang sambil menutup telinga.

'tolong siapapun hentikan' 'aku… aku tidak sengaja' 'bukan… bukan salahku.' Ucapku histeris didalam hati

Tin…tinnnn dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara klakson didepanku, dengan sangat terkejut kubuka mataku lebar, tepat didepan sana mobil truk berjalan dengan kencang kearahku.

Terkejut, Sakura membelelakkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba tatapan matanya diam kosong menatap truk itu, seakan terhipnotis bukannya ia beranjak lari, namun ia…

Tersenyum

Menutup mata

"Naruto…" gumamnya pelan

…

BRAAAKKK

…gelap…

…hangat…

…..nyaman…

"Sakura…"

Suara siapa itu?

"Sakura bangun!"

Siapa?

…

**TBC *****To Be Continued***

**Dan ini adalah lanjutan cerita gaje+anehku… Oh ya… untuk para readers yang sudah baca apalagi ngeriview cerita ini, aku ucapkan Terimakasih yang besar. Aku juga minta maaf abdetnya lama, padahal ceritanya udah selesai dari pertama publih ch1, Heheheh gomen…gomen TAT**

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Tenang saja kebenaran akan semakin terlihat. **

**Jadi dimohon baca chapter selanjutnya ya…**

**Dimohon para reiders yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau nge-review ceritaku ya… ya… ya… *puppy eyes no jutsu**

**Kling… Kling…**


End file.
